


Malec Week Day 3

by DarkEchoes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, M/M, Malec, The Mortal Instruments AU, algnus, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: AU day</p><p>Place Magnus and Alec in any alternative universe you desire.</p><p>Coffee shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec Week Day 3

Alec sighed, staring at the man who sat in the corner furthest from the door. He sat with his face to the corner, but Alec had seen his face when he walked in. His eyes were a strange, golden-green color with slitted pupils. His hair was spiky, random colors streaked through it. He wore leather pants and a white dress shirt under his long maroon coat. He hadn't ordered anything, just walked to the corner and sat. He had been there for 3 hours.  
"You should probably go check that out. Make sure he's alive." Isabelle whispered and Alec shushed her.   
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because he looks like your type."  
"I do not have a type." Alec spat, placing the mug he had been cleaning back onto the counter. "But I will go check on him, because I want to. Not for you." He strutted away and Izzy smirked, resting her head on her hand to watch. 

               

"Hello." Magnus glanced up at the small voice and forced a smile.  
"Hello." He responded and they stared at each other for a moment.  
"Anyways, I was just... Do you want anything?"  
"I don't think I can eat right now." Magnus muttered sourly and Alec furrowed his brows, pulling a chair up.  
"Are you okay? Sorry if that's... You don't have to answer that."  
"It's fine. One of my... Friends died. I just had to get out."   
"Oh, no. How did he die?"  
"Stabbed through the heart."  
"Oh!" Alec sat up in surprise. "He... Oh. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Alec nodded and Magnus stared at him.  
"You are so easy to talk to."  
"Um... Thanks?"  
"Sorry, it' just.... I feel like I already know you." Alec nodded, gazing at Magnus.   
"I know... Want to crash at my place?" Magnus nodded. "Okay. I've got an hour left. Just hang out here. Everything is on the house."

 

                                                                                                      _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

"This is my living room. You uh... Want to sleep on the couch or like...?" Magnus nodded and Alec smiled slightly, motioning for Magnus to follow him. "This is my room. It's kind of small but..."  
"It's nice. I am exhausted, so..." Alec nodded, shuffling his feet awkwardly.  
"Yeah..." They both changed into pajamas and got into bed, staring at each other.   
"I... I love you."   
"I do too..." They both grinned and kissed for a second, then drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer, but I only have day and it's almost over. I might rewrite it sometime though.


End file.
